The Calm After the Storm
by Storyteller03
Summary: Set following the season finale. Will Bones be able to save Booth?


**Summary:** Delta force and its backer underestimated Seely Booth and Temperance Brennan. Now the team must race against the clock to catch a blackmailer before it's too late.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones, but it sure is fun to pretend. Plus, after 9 seasons I know this whole conspiracy theory isn't going to play out like it will here, but what can I say . . .

"Get her out of here!" the Director shouted at his men. "I want her held for questioning."

"Booth! Booottthhh! BOOTH! Someone help me! Please! I'm not leaving him! Help!" Brennan shouted louder with each word.

A nurse saw the commotion and quickly dialed hospital security. As Brennan struggled, the agent lost his grip on her. In classic Bones style, Brennan used a maneuver that she had learned years ago from Booth and knocked the agent to the ground, rendering him unconscious. Quickly, Brennan ran back toward her husband's hospital room. As she opened the door, Brennan saw the Director of the FBI holding a syringe.

"You should have just died when they came for you, Agent Booth." Brennan overheard the Director say. Before either Booth or Brennan could register what was happening security entered the room, followed by Caroline, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela. Brennan beat the security guards to the Director and wrestled him for control of the needle. Both collapsed to the floor, and within seconds became eerily still. As the Director took his last breaths, looking Brennan in the eyes, he asked, "How did you know?" And then he was gone.

As everyone stared in disbelief over what had just transpired. On shaky legs, Brennan managed to find her way to Booth. Only beginning to understand, Booth looked to his wife. "It was the Director?"

"Yes." Brennan began. "The Director was just beginning his field work as an agent when the first girl was killed by Stephanie McNamara. He must have put the pieces together while working on the case." Looking to the guard, Brennan asked for the handcuff to be removed.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam began, "we can't be sure that it was the Director's DNA we found. There was no match in CODUS."

"The Director's right wrist is fractured. It is how I overpowered him. You will find that fractures were caused in the wrist by the Director administering C.P.R. as a means of torture to the victim. Foster had discovered information that linked the Director to the Ghost Killer and the cover up by Mr. McNamara while he was employed by the security firm."

Each of the team began collectively putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "The Director was paid off by the McNamara family to cover up the first murder." Cam said out loud. "With the McNamara family in his pocket, the Director thought he was untouchable."

"Above the law." Booth coughed out. "The Director would be able to access those files on me – the classified ones. And all the other files related to the other surveillances. He used his position to be able to blackmail more people – to have them in his pocket."

"With Stephanie gone, the McNamara fortunate was no longer at his disposal, and the Director couldn't risk those he had been blackmailing for years being made alert," Hodgins stated as he made the motive known.

"Correct Dr. Hodgins. While there are more than likely others involved, the Director was the lead operative. We should be able to find those involved once Angela is able to restore the remainder of the microchip." Brennan asserted as the guard took the cuff off of Booth's wrist.

With their friends gone for the evening, Brennan snuggled as closely as she could to her husband. Holding his hand as he slept wasn't enough for her. She needed to feel him, smell him, and see him. The beeping of the monitors told her that her husband was alive, and that he hadn't left her. As the reality and severity of this case hit her, Brennan began to cry softly as she laid her head on his hospital bed.

"Bones," Booth said without immediately opening his eyes, "it's ok. I'm here." Straining with his left arm, Booth softly rubbed the side of his wife's head.

A muffled sound escaped Brennan's mouth. "What was that Bones? I couldn't hear you." Booth said.

Raising her head ever so slightly, Brennan locked eyes with her wounded husband. "I thought . . . I thought the doctor had come to tell me that you had died. I thought you'd been taken away from me. From Christine. I couldn't . . ." Brennan couldn't finish her sentence as fresh tears began.

"Bones, you know I would never willingly leave you, or Christine if I could help it." It killed Booth to see his wife like this, but he felt what was to come next must to be said. "There may come a day when I can't control if I stay or go. But even if God decides that it's my time to go, even then I won't leave you. You'll have me in Christine, and in your memories and heart . . . forever. Not even death could take the love that we have for one another away from either of us, Bones. Promise me that you'll always remember that, no matter what."

Though some of what Booth was telling her was hard for Brennan to rationalize, she accepted his words. "You are a stubborn woman, Temperance Brennan. When I saw that guy come at you with a knife, knowing he was trying to kill you, I had the same thought – I couldn't live without you. I would kill for you. And I would die for you if it meant you'd be safe." Booth's own tears began surfacing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth. More than I ever thought I could." Brennan admitted. Needing to be even closer, Brennan moved to the opposite side of the bed and snuggled carefully to Booth. Placing an ear on his chest, she listened to the hum of his breath and the gentle beating of his heart as Booth combed his fingers through her locks.

"Hey, Bones . . ." Booth began. "We're gonna have to find somewhere to live." Booth felt guilty that the home that the duo had built was now in as bad of shape as it had been when he originally purchased it.

"How long do you think it would take to renovate it back to its prior state?" Brennan asked.

Slightly shocked by her question, Booth thought about it. With Wendell being sick and knowing it would take time for his wounds to heal, he would have to find other workers to rebuild the house. After a few minutes, Booth responded. "Well, considering the entry level sustained the most damage, maybe a few months if there are no surprises, I guess."

"You sound uncertain . . ." Brennan questioned.

Being honest, Booth said, "I'm just surprised you want to go back there is all."

"It's our home Booth. A home we made together. I'm not willing to allow them to take that away from us." Brennan stated sternly.

"Wow, Bones. Is that a bit of sentimentalism coming through I sense?" Booth joked.

Playfully swatting at her husband, Brennan smiled, "Maybe . . . then again it may just be the hormones."

"I told you I'm fine, Bones." Booth laughed.

"I know you're fine Booth. You're fine, Christine's fine, I'm fine . . ." she trailed off. Pulling at the hand that was clasp in her own, Brennan settled Booth's hand low on her abdomen as she concluded, "and the baby's fine."

**Author's note:** So I absolutely loved the finale, but I needed Booth and Bones happy for the summer. I, in no way, think things will work out this way, but I can dream. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
